<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swan Princess by SnowFlakeWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967943">The Swan Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites'>SnowFlakeWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Swan Princess (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Aftermath Of It), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Banishment, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Kozume Kenma, Child Kuroo Tetsurou, Childbirth, Crossdressing, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parent Shirabu Kenjirou, Parent Ushijima Wakatoshi, Princes &amp; Princesses, Sick Shirabu Kenjirou, Single Parent Sugawara Koushi, Snow's Carrier Verse, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Wakatoshi Ushijima and Queen Kenjiro Ushijima had been trying for a child for many years, but to no avail. Just when all hope was lost, Queen Kenjiro fell pregnant. Despite the difficult pregnancy, Queen Kenjiro gave birth to a healthy baby boy.</p><p>His name? </p><p>Princess Shoyo Hinata Ushijima. </p><p>During Shoyo's christening, an agreement was struck between two kingdoms. Every summer, Shoyo would visit Queen Koshi Sugawara's kingdom, in hopes that he and Queen Sugawara's son, Prince Tobio Kageyama, would one day wed so that their two kingdoms may merge. </p><p>The problem? They hate each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Sugawara Koushi/Original Male Character(s), Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before You Read & Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: I really do advise you to read all of this, as this will (hopefully) help you understand the story a bit better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hey guys!  </p><p> </p><p>If you couldn’t already tell, this is essentially just a retelling of The Swan Princess (1994), except with the Haikyu!! Cast. </p><p> </p><p>And I literally mean this is a retelling. I’m using the script and doing my best to describe the same things. I’m also, for the most part, going to have the songs as well, because who wouldn’t want those! </p><p> </p><p>But it wouldn’t be fun if it was <em>just </em>a retelling, would it?</p><p> </p><p>When I got this idea, I was re-watching The Swan Princess with my sister on Thanksgiving (in Canada), as she really wanted to watch the movie again, and I was also feeling nostalgic so I joined.</p><p> </p><p>As I was watching the movie, I had an epiphany. Odette and Derek… they kind of acted like Hinata and Kageyama. What if… I made a fanfiction and had them play Odette and Derek, and replaced the rest of the cast with characters from Haikyu!!? </p><p> </p><p>And thus, this baby was born. I’m not usually a multi-chapter fanfic kind of person (when it comes to writing), mostly because I suck at writing for that long, but I’m hoping that since I’m just copying the script (and adding my own twists so it doesn’t get boring), that I’ll have the motivation to do it! That being said, expect slow updates. </p><p> </p><p>Not only that, but The Swan Princess has a special place in mine and my sister’s hearts. We grew up on this movie, and it will always be one of our favourite childhood movies. I’m hoping that will motivate me as well. </p><p> </p><p>Just so everyone has an idea of where this is going to go, I’m writing this as I go, so ideas are constantly being developed. I currently have the basics down.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing, I’ve decided to add pairings, characters, and tags as I go along because again, the story isn’t fully developed. Not only that but I also just want to surprise people as they read along. If this story (hopefully) becomes complete, then whoever reads it after that will have full access to the tags (I’m fine with that).</p><p> </p><p>Now, about the story. Like I said before, this is a retelling. But as I was writing this, all these ideas popped in my head, and I decided that it would be cool to add some more characters from Haikyu!! and make this story my own as well. </p><p> </p><p>No, this will not affect the original story (like I won’t be straying to crazy away from it). It’s more like just some more fun characters, and a more detailed look into some of the character’s lives (which means more fun backstories!).</p><p> </p><p>Because of this, the script will have minor adjustments, and you’ll actually get a look at some of the scenes that are mostly just shown without any dialogue. So, besides the original script (adjusted to fit the story), there will also be my own unique dialogue and extra scenes! </p><p> </p><p>Now, some information about this story. I’m sure most of you have noticed by now, but I referred to Shoyo as “Princess”. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a really good reason for that. </p><p> </p><p>I would like to welcome you to what I have dubbed “Snow’s Carrier Verse”!</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s Carrier Verse: An alternate world where a small percentage of the male population are born as “carriers”, otherwise known as males who have the ability to give birth. They are intersex, and their bodies are made to handle giving birth to children, so they have just as much as the same chance as a female to have pregnancy complications. They are also able to breastfeed their child/children. They even have slightly higher fertility rates than women! At certain points in time, they had fewer rights than females, but still had a few of the rights of males. Carriers are very treasured, and strict laws usually surround them. Things such as not being able to marry females, and in some cases, being married and having kids before a certain age as to not let the carrier population die out. </p><p> </p><p>So what does “Snow’s Carrier Verse” look like in this universe? </p><p> </p><p>Well, carriers, if they are royalty, are referred to as Queens and Princesses (also Lady’s and Duchesses). They are also referred to as “wives” and “mothers”, and children usually call them some variation of that. Some, if not most, also wear what we consider “female clothing”. That’s not to say they’re banned from wearing “male clothing”, they even sometimes wear both! Since this is a cutesy AU, everyone is accepted! Although, that same pesky rule applies where a carrier cannot marry a female. On another note, carriers are born (in this AU) with a black tattoo on their wrist of the Greek letter ‘Omega’. This helps people indicate who is a carrier. If I find any more information that needs to be added here, I’ll totally come back and add later! </p><p> </p><p>If you’re not cool with any of the things I said above, I will not be offended at all if you click off this fanfic. By all means, go ahead, for any reason (pairings, the whole male pregnancy thing, how I’m treating the story/characters, crossdressing, etc). I’ve totally been in your place before and I completely understand. It totally sucks finding something you really wanted to read, and it not going how you wanted it to go. That being said, I don’t want to see any hate on any of this. I’ll delete your comment. Please respect this story.  </p><p> </p><p>Now, moving on to casting! I do apologize if I missed anyone’s favourite characters, I tried my best to fit in as many as possible, but sometimes it just didn’t work out. Some people might question why I chose certain characters for a role. I did sometimes have favouritism with characters I really like, but for the most part, I tried to have a good reason why that character was chosen for the role.</p><p> </p><p>Also, on another note, a lot of the side characters have more of a backstory now. Nothing is black and white (like the original story), and there are usually reasons that they are the way they are. </p><p> </p><p>Just something else to add, the character’s names will be referred to by “first name, last name”. Although, characters still call each other by their last names as well. Not only that, but I’ve made Shoyo’s middle name to be Hinata, which is a nickname for him, in which only a few people such as Kageyama refer to him by it. Kageyama has his father’s last name, and when Suga’s husband died, he went back to his maiden name. Carriers, when married, take on their husband’s last names, but that doesn’t mean that their still not referred to by their maiden name (as is the case with Shirabu). First names are still quite personal, but for writing’s sake, I just wanted to go “first name, last name”.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve decided to update the cast as the story goes along, so if you’re ever curious before you read the next chapter, by all means, come here to check out the updated cast! </p><p> </p><p>If you don’t want to be spoiled about some people and who they're playing, I suggest coming back to read the cast list later (mostly in the case of original characters).</p>
<hr/><p><strong> <span class="u">Cast</span> </strong> </p><p><em><span class="u">(In Order of Appearance)</span></em>  </p><p><strong>Wakatoshi Ushijima</strong> as King William</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kenjiro Shirabu</strong> as Original Character (Queen of Ushijima’s Kingdom/Hinata’s Mother/Ushijima’s Wife)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shoyo Hinata</strong> as Princess Odette</p><p> </p><p><strong>Satori Tendo</strong> as Original Character (Shirabu’s Personal Guard)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eita Semi</strong> as Original Character (Advisor for Ushijima's Kingdom)  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tsutomu Goshiki</strong> as Original Character (Knight of Ushijima’s Kingdom)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Koshi Sugawara</strong> as Queen Uberta </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tobio Kageyama</strong> as Prince Derek </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tetsuro Kuroo</strong> as Original Character (Head Knight of Ushijima’s Kingdom) </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kenma Kozume</strong> as Original Character (Hinata’s Personal Guard) </p><p> </p><p><strong>Toru Oikawa</strong> as Rothbart </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tadashi Yamaguchi</strong> as Bridget</p><p>
  <em>(Characters To Be Added as Story Progresses) </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I think that’s pretty much it folks, you can now proceed to read the story! I hope these notes weren’t too confusing, but if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask! </p><p> </p><p>Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTICE: This note will change as the story progresses. Mostly in the case of the Cast, but I also might re-edit and delete things if I don't need it anymore. I will officially re-edit and revise this note once the story is complete.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One - A Princess is Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTICE: Please read the notes at the end. I have left some important questions that I would appreciate if you could answer 🙏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Princess is Born</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>▬ ❂ ▬</strong>
</p><p>✦ The Swan Princess ✧</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Once upon a time, there was a young and powerful king named Wakatoshi Ushijima who ruled a large and mighty kingdom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alongside him was his wife, Queen Kenjiro Ushijima, whom he had wedded at the young of 15 when he was forced to take over the kingdom after the loss of his parents.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Despite there being no troubles, he was sad, for he and his wife had been trying for years, and still, there was no child to inherit the throne.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then, happily, a son was born… A princess. And he was given the name Shoyo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tendo, come look at him, he’s beautiful” Shirabu breathed out. Shirabu was sat on his and Ushijima bed’s, panting slightly as he had only just given birth moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>Tendo, Shirabu’s personal guard, who had stood and watched the birth at Shirabu’s request, slowly walked over and stood by Shirabu’s bedside. </p><p> </p><p>As Shirabu stared at his child in awe, the midwife took to cleaning and fixing Shirabu up, while a couple of servants who had helped in the birth cleaned up the mess that was left behind. </p><p> </p><p>As Tendo neared the bed, he got a closer look at the baby who was wrapped in a yellow blanket. The baby was silent, which would normally worry any mother, but for Shirabu, who had a hard enough time throughout the pregnancy, he was just happy that his child was breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Shirabu gave the child a kiss on the forehead, before handing the baby off to Tendo. </p><p> </p><p>Tendo panicked slightly, as he adjusted the child in his arms. He had only held a baby once before, but that was just one of his younger siblings. This time though, it was his closest friend’s baby, and he was even more paranoid to not drop the child.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu giggled quietly, “Relax Tendo, I know what your thinking, and I trust you enough that you won’t bring any harm to my child” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Tendo relaxed a little, and gave Shirabu a small smile, before gazing at the child in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>The baby had some of the brightest orange hair he had ever seen, and if he hadn’t witnessed the birth himself, he might not have believed that this was Shirabu and Ushijima’s child. Although, if he thought about it, Ushijima’s late mother had orange hair like this. </p><p> </p><p>The baby squirmed in his arms, little fists beating the air, and Tendo let out a giggle. He put his finger near the baby’s fist, and all of a sudden, the child wrapped its tiny hand around his large finger.</p><p> </p><p>Tendo started tearing up. He had been there throughout the entire pregnancy. Every ache. Every hardship. Every moment. Both he and Ushijima were so sacred that Shirabu wouldn’t make it through the pregnancy, and the baby would be lost.</p><p> </p><p>But at that moment, all of those worries and memories disappeared, as he stared at this small beautiful <em> healthy </em> child, that was the kingdom’s future.   </p><p> </p><p>“Tendo,” Shirabu called softly. Tendo looked up at the call of his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you show Wakatoshi the child now? I think we’ve kept him waiting long enough,” he said, wincing slightly as the midwife stitched him. </p><p> </p><p>Tendo bowed slightly to Shirabu, before walking towards the entrance of Ushijima and Shirabu’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima, as per tradition, was not allowed to be there during the birthing process, so he had to wait anxiously outside while his wife screamed in agony to give life to his child. </p><p> </p><p>One of the servants rushed over and held the door open for Tendo, as his hands were full holding onto the child. Tendo gave the servant a small smile, bowing his head towards them, before walking out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima was pacing the halls by their bedroom, wringing his hands nervously, while one of his advisors, Semi, tried to calm him down. By the entrance of the door, stood Goshiki, who was a young knight tasked to prevent anyone from entering, including the king himself. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima was a stoic, emotionless, and serious person, qualities that made him a great king. He only ever showed any form of emotion in front of Shirabu and Tendo. So seeing Ushijima like this was weird for both Semi and Goshiki.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the bedroom opened. Semi and Ushijima’s head snapped towards it, and Goshiki moved out of the way to allow the person to come through. </p><p> </p><p>Out walked Tendo, who had a huge smile on his face. Everyone’s eyes were immediately attracted to the small bundle held in Tendo’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Tendo walked towards Ushijima, who was frozen in shock. He stopped right in front of him, holding out the bundle.</p><p> </p><p>“Wakatoshi, meet your son,” he said softly. Ushijima’s eyes looked up at Tendo, almost like he was asking if this was real.</p><p> </p><p>Tendo nodded his head, before handing the baby over to Ushijima, who quickly took him in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>A huge smile broke out on Ushijima’s face, as tears started to well up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A prince?” he breathed out. </p><p> </p><p>Tendo shook his head, “Carrier,” he corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima’s smile did not waiver, only softened, “A princess, then.”  </p><p> </p><p>Semi and Goshiki, who had witnessed the entire thing, also had tears in their eyes. They were close with the king and queen as well and had known all about the struggle the couple went through. </p><p> </p><p>Semi cleared his throat, wiping at his eyes, “So, your majesty, did you and Queen Kenjiro agree upon a name?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima let out a hum, bringing the child towards the balcony that was at the end of the hallway by their bedroom. Everyone followed him, as he gave the child his first taste of fresh air.   </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve decided to name him Shoyo Hinata Ushijima.” </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima lifted the child into the air, as the crowd who had been waiting for the child’s arrival, cheered loudly below.    </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Among them was the widow, Queen Koshi Sugawara, and his young son, Prince Tobio Kageyama.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, Tobio. You can go and give the new princess his gift now” Suga urged, directing Kageyama towards the cradle that was at the end of the hall, covered in a red and gold cloth tarp. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama let go of his mother’s dress and walked on the red and gold carpet that led towards the cradle. In his hands, he carried a red cushion, which held a necklace on it. </p><p> </p><p>Once Kageyama reached towards the cradle, he bowed in front of it, and then climbed up the little stool that was beside it, and peered into it. </p><p> </p><p>He made a funny face at the weird squirmy creature that was inside of it, before taking the necklace off of the cushion and dangling it over the top of the child.</p><p> </p><p>The necklace was a heart-shaped locket, made entirely out of gold, with a swan imprinted on the front. </p><p> </p><p>The baby immediately started reaching for the necklace, and Kageyama let out a little smile at the funny noises it was making.</p><p> </p><p>He kept teasing the baby, almost as if he was playing with a cat, until eventually, he let the necklace fall into the baby’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>Off to the side, stood a young knight in training, who was only 12-years-old. In his arms, was his 2-year-old little brother, with whom he was allowed to bring to the christening of the princess. </p><p> </p><p>Why you might ask? Well, Tetsuro Kuroo, the older brother, came from a long line of knights who had served the royals of this kingdom for generations, with utmost loyalty. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s half younger brother, Kenma Kozume, had been hand-picked by the king and queen themselves to be the princess’s future personal guard.</p><p> </p><p>So, the king agreed that Kenma should spend as much time as possible with Shoyo so that they can form a close bond, and hopefully become great friends. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo’s father had been killed when he was young, and his mother eventually fell in love with the head guard and gave birth to Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly though, his mother died in the birthing process, and shortly after, Kenma’s father died in battle, leaving them orphans.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu would have none of that though and took it upon himself to be the parental figure in their lives. He had basically adopted them at this point. They even lived in the palace!   </p><p> </p><p>While a lot of people considered Shirabu a cold person, just like his husband, he had a secret soft side that he reserved only for the people closest to him. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Shirabu, he was still too weak from birth and was forbidden by Ushijima from coming to their child’s christening.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma already planned to check up on him after the christening ended.  </p><p> </p><p>Since Shirabu wasn’t there, it was left to Ushijima to handle the guests. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima stood nearby Suga, and both were watching the adorable interaction between their children with fondness in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> It was then that Ushijima and Sugawara happened upon the same idea. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Kageyama and Hinata would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. </em>    </p><p> </p><p>They immediately started communicating with each other, plans already beginning to be drafted. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima, of course, would have to talk to Shirabu about it, but with each only having the possibility of one heir, merging their kingdoms didn’t sound like that bad of an idea. </p><p> </p><p>What they didn’t realize, was that in the back of the room, there stood a young man in a long black cloak, who was gazing upon the scene in front of him. He let out a scoff, before leaving the room, pulling up the hood of his cloak. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Toru Oikawa. Hinata’s birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Ushijima’s kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You really think this is going to work?” the meek voice of Tadashi Yamaguchi asked. </p><p> </p><p>He was eternally indebted to Oikawa, after foolishly entering a contract with Oikawa to save his lover’s life. His punishment? He would live an eternal life as Oikawa’s servant. </p><p> </p><p>In front of him, Oikawa was casting spells inside of a cauldron. One of the things he ended up conjuring up was an image of Ushijima, who was sat beside his wife, Shirabu, in their bed, as Ushijima held onto their newborn child. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa scoffed, erasing the image, before continuing to add more ingredients into the cauldron. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a smirk, winking at Yamaguchi, “Of course it’s going to work, I’m one of the most powerful enchanters to ever live! I can perform anything. You really think I wouldn’t be able to do it?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head viciously, “No, no, not at all! I mean, if anyone could do it, it would be you,” Yamaguchi said with a shaky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa belted out a laugh, patting Yamaguchi roughly on the back, “Lossen up kid. You would think after being with me all these years, you would learn to calm down a little” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to work together, and Yamaguchi would occasionally hand Oikawa ingredients.      </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight, we strike,” Oikawa said, smirking at Yamaguchi who let out a small smile. It took him a long time, but he eventually got used to Oikawa. Although, it didn’t get rid of his meek nature.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa cast one last spell, smirking to himself as the smoke of a creature came out of the cauldron. It’s coming together, he thought, I will finally have a way to take over <em> his </em> kingdom. He was just on the verge of perfecting his masterpiece of a spell when suddenly, the doors were slammed open. </p><p> </p><p><em> On the eve of his assault, Ushijima attacked and Oikawa’s powers were plunged into darkness. </em>   </p><p> </p><p>Many guards rushed into Oikawa’s chambers, immediately going after anything that was related to the dark arts. </p><p> </p><p>They knocked over tables, broke potion bottles, slammed their weapons into anything they could, and completely trashed Oikawa’s chambers until it was unrecognizable. </p><p> </p><p>While they were doing that, a few guards already started surrounding Oikawa and Yamaguchi, preventing them from intervening in their destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi cowered in fear, hiding behind Oikawa.  </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa on the other hand, had a scowl on his face, for he was not afraid. Oh no, he wasn’t scared at all. If anything, he was pissed. For his plans were ruined and he had no one to blame but that accursed king. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had been brought to the farthest borders of Ushijima’s kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stood calmly, hiding his inner rage. Two knights were beside him, in the process of removing his shackles. Off to the side was Yamaguchi, who had a prepared cart with the few things that had survived the raid as well as some things they would need to survive.</p><p> </p><p>There was nowhere to run but behind them, where they were being forced into exile. Ushijima sat on his mighty steed, surrounded by some of his bravest knights, including Goshiki, who stood the closest to the king. </p><p> </p><p>All the knights had their bows trained on Oikawa. For good reason of course, because the moment the knights removed the shackles, Oikawa’s frustration was released and he shoved them away harshly. </p><p> </p><p>The knights tensed up, prepared to fight, but Oikawa didn’t strike. Instead, he turned towards Ushijima. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not finished with you yet, Ushijima. Someday I’ll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine.” </p><p> </p><p>If Ushijima felt threatened by that, he didn’t show it. He showed no hesitation and pointed his finger towards the path in which Oikawa and Yamaguchi would travel. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa scoffed in annoyance at the little reaction the king gave him. Then again, he shouldn’t be too shocked, when did the king ever show emotion? </p><p> </p><p>He flipped his cloak and started walking down the path, with Yamaguchi following not too far behind.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Many feared King Ushijima too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Kageyama and Hinata would meet. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. It sure was fun to write! If you couldn’t already tell, some of those mini storylines are already coming into place! I really do recommend watching the movie before reading this, that way you’ll see what was my added stuff, and what was the original. I also hinted at a few things that I’m not sure if people will catch on to or not, I’m curious to see if you will though! Again, since I’m writing everything as I go, I’m really hoping the story doesn’t get too messy and everything wraps up in a nice neat little bow. If you couldn’t already tell, the current plan is to make this about 12 chapters, with it potentially extending to 15 (or more). I’m just doing certain scenes/moments per chapter. Like this was the introduction, the next chapter is all about them growing up, etc. So that means lengths might vary, but I’ll try and keep them the same for each chapter.  </p><p>Note 2: I have a couple of questions for all of you. </p><p>One, there are a couple of routes I can go when it comes to Ushijima’s storyline. In the original movie, it has Odette’s father dying. Now, I can go that route, and if I do, I have another storyline for Shirabu (a minor one). OR, I can keep him alive, in which case I have two different storylines I could fool around with. I’m fine with either one, but I’ll let the readers decided this one. In the long run, it doesn’t affect the plot too much. Comment down below what you think! </p><p>Okay moving on to the next question. Now, I’ve been really struggling with the casting for Bromley (Derek’s best friend) as Kageyama doesn’t really have anyone he’s particularly close with (besides Hinata). Currently, I tentatively have Lev as Bromley, BUT if any of you guys can think of a better option, I’m all ears! You can comment on a character below, and I’ll let you know if they’re used already or not. </p><p>Anyway, I’m not sure how much attention this will get, I do have backup solutions if none of these questions get answered (like, these need to be answered because they’re important for the next chapter). But, since I’m going to have this chapter up for a while before I post the next one, I’m not too worried as I’ll be giving this story some time to grow. </p><p>Note 3: Final note guys, I promise! Involving the christening of Hinata, honestly, I kind of just assumed it was a christening. It’s never specified what it is, but it seemed similar to the thing they did for Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (which was a christening supposedly), so I kind of just assumed that’s what it was. Feel free to correct me!</p><p>-=+=-</p><p>All mistakes are my own.</p><p>Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!</p><p>Ask me any questions if you are confused.</p><p>Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>